reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Foxtrot12/I am creating a Posse. Anyone want to join?
Greetings Wikians. I have been playing Red Dead Redemption for some time and have succeded in attaining 100% completion on the singleplayer campaign. Having done this I am starting to move to Multiplayer in this wonderful game and was thinking about creating a Posse/Clan in the multiplayer. Before I make it I decided to post it as a blog to see if anyone was interested in joining so that I do not just make a clan with me as the only member. Here are the details. The Posse would be entitled Carlson's Raiders. (Yes it is a reference to Call of Duty World at War.) The clan would be focused on waging war on Mexico and other gangs on the American Homefront by means of raiding strongholds (Hence the name, raiders the Carlson's part is homage to WAW my favorite WW2 game) and causing hell for Mexico which would basicly take the form of shooting up every town in Mexico, conducting hit and runs on Mexican police, and all out war on the Mexican army. As well we would perform acts against gangs on the American Homefront by attacking hideouts and members even launching assaults on the town of Thieve's Landing. Our base would be Tall Trees mainly Nekoti Rock because of how great a defensive position it makes for retreating to. And in the woods of Tall Trees it is possible to ambush enemies as well as hunt Bears and other creatures testing our skill in training for battles. We would use the Real Life logo of the American 1st Calvary Division in tribute to them being some of the finest soldiers in the world. Carlson's Raiders as a unit would consist of American Army soldiers, Lawmen from the American West, Skilled American Mercenaries, and Friendly Indians. and use American Army, Lawmen, Cowboys from other factions that could be seen as Lawmen or mercenaries, and Dutch's Gang who would be used as the friendly Indians. While this Posse would have a considerable backround story. In basic terms it would be a laid back group of friends devoted to messing around in Free Roam, having fun, shooting up Mexico, leveling up, doing hunting and sharpshooter challenges, and sometimes going into Gang Shootouts, grab the bag, and sometimes killing it out between us all in FFA. As well as hunting players that attack our posse members. All for fun and amusement. You would not be expected to be a skilled player and it is fine if you are not that great this is not some MLG Pro thing you would however be asked to. #Follow orders if needed. There would be a rank system going from Private to Leiutenent (I will go in more depth further if this posse becomes a reality.) This would apply in a battle scenario example "Cover me while I move up." or "Stay here and provide sniper support." Or for a meetup such as "Let's all go do the Nosalida Hideout." in which case you would need to go to Nosalida to ensure everyone in the posse is at the same place and not scattered. #Not be a jerk. This would be a bunch of people playing Red Dead Redemption and having fun if you join then be nice and have basic civility. #Own an Xbox this would be a 360 posse while in the future if this takes off a PSN division would be possible right now it would be small so only XBL for now. #Speak English if you own a mike. If you do not that is fine if you do please speak english ten people all speaking a different language is confusing. #Post the Posse logo on your usepage with caption stating that you are in the posse and your rank. Example. "This user is a corporal in Carlson's Raiders. As a caption the picture can be anywhere it does not matter That is it if you would be interested in joining leave a response stating that you are interested or if you have a suggestion please offer it. Please nothing negative though. If two people are interested in joining then I will make a page for this posse. Please message me if intereseted. Thank you for reading this long blog sincerely. Foxtrot12 05:54, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts